


Tea Time

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [13]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M, Ficlet, Mist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael and his girlfriend have a tea party with his little sister.





	Tea Time

“No, like this.”   
  
Michael stepped into the room just as his little sister lifted her tea cup, her pinkie pointed in the air; seeing her action, Steffy gave a firm nod and mimicked the child’s actions.  
  
“That’s it.” Josslyn smiled at her effort, taking off her feather boa and slipping it over the young lady’s shoulders, “You just need this.”  
  
“Oh, well, thank you very much.” Steffy tossed it around her neck, striking an immediate pose to his sister’s delight, “How do I look?”  
  
“I’d say you two are looking pretty picture perfect.” Michael’s statement caused their blue eyes to light up at the sound of his voice. Whipping out his cell phone, he cued his camera, “Ready?”  
  
“Wait.” Steffy opened her arms and waited for Josslyn to sit in her lap; once the little girl was seated, she whispered into her ear, “Now, just make a face like Michael took his shoes off.”  
  
Michael glared at his girlfriend as the two girls scrunched their noses; however, when they burst into laughter, he snapped a picture he would be bragging about for days.


End file.
